Say Something
by iansmolderskat
Summary: Bonnie's decision to keep quite about her status as the anchor and what it means for her becomes more then she could handle. So she finds a way to cope with the pain. But when everything becomes to much to handle she finds comfort in the one person who she didn't know had his own struggles with torture, Damon.


**AN: I shouldn't be starting another fic, but I am. This plot actually belonged to my sister after we spent a few hours discussing bamon and how we haven't seen much of the anchor story, so I came up with this. **

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to LJ Smith & the CW.**

He should've just kept walking. No one would blame him, right? At the very least that's what they expected him to do. He did his good deed for the decade. He brought the witch back to life, no further act of humanitarian was needed. But here he was, standing in the middle of the grave yard watching as the little witch stared at her father's tombstone. His lapis lazuli eyes traveled the long line of tombstones with the Bennett and Hopkins name on them.

You didn't need be inside the witches mind to know what she was thinking.

Damon suddenly stiffened when the witch moved a little closer to the tombstone and swiped her small hand across the front of it. She released a shaky breath before moving to stand up. When she finally turned around she made no reaction to seeing him, in fact she just walked right past him.

What the hell? Where was the outrage about him following her? Not that he would ever admit that he was following her. He wasn't, he was just curious about how she spent her time and he sometimes preferred to do that up close and personal without her knowing.

"That's a first." He said when he saw that she was walking out of the grave yard and had no plans of stopping. "What? No smart ass comment about me stalking you? No judgy green eyes thrown my way? Seriously, little witch I'm feeling neglected."

Bonnie paused mid-step and turned to face him. "What are you doing here?" she asked looking around the graveyard obviously confused by his sudden appearance.

Damon blinked a few times "Are you kidding me? I've been standing here for the last ten minutes. Don't ask me why, I just was—"

"Is Elena ok?" she asked out of habit and not out of actual concern. From the way Damon was looking at her obviously he caught on to that. "I mean is she alright?" she repeated trying to sound a bit more convincing.

Damon rolled his eyes. He did catch it "Do you even care?" he said walking closer to her and watched as she took a step back. The wind blew and that's when he smelled it. _Tequila._ "You've been drinking." It wasn't a question because he could smell the alcohol, she was practically bathed in it "A lot."

When he finally got a good look at her, her eyes were bloodshot and the caramel glow of her skin was now pale. "I stand corrected, you're wasted." He laughed

Bonnie stuffed her small hands in her pocket and shrugged "and you of all people have no room to judge, your usually drunk before the sun comes up. Now if you don't excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

Damon stopped laughing upon hearing that. He grabbed her arm when she attempted to walk away "Wait a minute, you drove here?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Since when was he so interested in her business? "No, Damon I'm the responsible one, remember? Now let go of my arm." She tried to pull free but the vampire only held on tighter.

He looked towards the entrance and then back at her "You're drinking and lying, I don't know who you are anymore." He said playfully but his eyes glared daggers at her.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh come off It Damon, you don't give a damn about me. So stop pretending like you do. Everything you've ever done was for Elena, so just stop ok." Bonnie yelled trying to yank her arm away again.

Damon was quiet for a long while before responding "Give me your keys."

"No."

"Give me the damn keys Bonnie." If the tick in Damon's jaw wasn't a dead giveaway that Damon was barely keeping himself in check then the huge vein in his forehead certainly did the trick.

Bonnie swallowed hard before handing the vampire her keys.

"Let's go, I'm driving you to the boardinghouse."

Bonnie's eyes snapped up, she didn't move to follow the vampire that was already making his exit. "I'm not going to the boardinghouse, take me back to the campus."

Damon spun around so quick that Bonnie's breath hitched a tad bit at the speed. "Do you really feel like explaining to Caroline and Elena why you're drunk and it's not even noon yet?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Last time I checked Elena and Caroline aren't my parents, so I don't have to explain a damn thing to them. Take me back to the campus."

Damon shook his head. "You need to get sober and you're not going to do that alone. I didn't bring you back to life so you could kill yourself again."

Bonnie laughed without humor. "Is this what this is about? You don't want all your hard work to go to waste?"

Damon stilled.

For some reason hearing her say that to him was like a slap in the face. He didn't know why he felt so insulted because everyone knew that he didn't give a damn about Bonnie Bennett. But hearing _her _say that to him like it was the actual fucking truth was like someone had spit in his face after he gave them the clothes off his fucking back without so much of a thank you. Speaking of which…

"Is that how you say thank you, witch?" he gritted out barely keeping it together. "I save your ass from the mistake you made and your response is to throw it back in my face." He was yelling now.

Bonnie opened her mouth to throw some choice words back at him but stopped when she noticed Damon was trying not vamp out. She wasn't afraid of Damon, not by a long shot but something was telling her not to push him on this. But Bonnie couldn't help herself and decided to let the vampire in on some truths of her own. This is what they did.

Bonnie shook her head trying to keep her voice light "I didn't ask you to."

Damon narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"I never asked you to bring me back and you know it." She watched as something flickered in Damon's eyes that clearly gave him away even though his face remained completely blank. "You of all people know I would never risk screwing the balancing up more then I already had and you went along with what Jeremy said knowing it was against my wishes. So don't you dare stand there and act like you were doing me a favor when I asked you not to." She yelled and wobbled a bit the alcohol was finally catching up to her.

Damon swallowed hard at this deciding that it was best not to lie, it would only make the situation worse. But she was right, he knew Jeremy had lied to him when he basically asked Bonnie's permission to go ahead with deal with Silas. But the witch was stubborn, she would rather stay dead then admit she fucked up. So Damon being the bad cop in their little duo made the decision for her whether she liked it or not. She was back in the land of the living and that was all that matter.

That last part brought a frown to his pretty face.

Damon's silence only angered Bonnie even more and she opened her mouth to yell at him some more. But someone over Damon's shoulder caught her attention. She could tell by the aurora that this person was dead and was here to pass through her.

Damon turned his head to see what had the witches' attention and when he didn't see anyone there he grabbed Bonnie's arm to lead her to the exit. With the alcohol finally getting to her. Bonnie thought Damon was leading her to the ghost.

"No." Bonnie screamed trying to pull free from Damon. When his grip tighten on her arm Bonnie bent down to bite his hand so he could free her. It worked.

Damon hissed and watched as Bonnie began to run in the opposite direction. Damon used his vampire speed to catch up to her, He grabbed her from behind. "Bonnie, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled trying to control the violate witch who was now kicking and screaming in his arms.

"Let go of me." She screamed as tears ran down her caramel cheeks. She couldn't go through this again. "Let go of me, Damon."

He was getting pissed off now, the witch was freaking out and he had no idea why. He wrapped his muscled arms around her and pulled her to the ground. "Bonnie you need to calm down."

Bonnie looked up and saw the ghost standing in front of her "No, please don't hurt me." She begged.

Damon furrowed his brows but loosen his grip on her anyway thinking she was talking to him. The ghost kneeled down and grabbed ahold of her shoulders causing Bonnie to scream out in pure agony.

Slightly panicked, Damon quickly let go of her only to see the witch had passed out in his arms. Thinking it was because of all the alcohol she had consumed, Damon lifted Bonnie up into his arms and carried her to her car.


End file.
